


Turtleduck Date

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Death, F/F, Feels, Old Age, Sadness, turtleduck date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Korrasami one-shot, inspired by a comic i saw earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtleduck Date

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Sato...she’s gone.” 

 

“Gran-Gran, please - “

“No, I’ve got it,” Korra waved off the worried hand of her grandson. “I may be old but I’m still the Avatar, and you gotta deal with it!” 

The boy chuckled. He reached for the heavy ornamental urn Korra carried, but the elderly Avatar slapped his hand sharply and looked at him, daggers flashing in her blue eyes. 

“I’m carrying her,” she said, calmly but sharply, in a voice that broached no argument. Her grandson nodded in respect, understanding mixed with the grief in his eyes. 

She shuffled her way down the dock towards the turtleduck boat, tears burning in her timeworn eyes. In one hand she cradled the urn; in the other she clutched a framed picture of the owner of the ashes within. 

“Here we are back with the turtleducks, Asami,” Korra chuckled.

Her grandson placed his hand on her shoulder. “Are you ready Gran-Gran?” 

Korra nodded silently. “Let’s do it,” she whispered, only half to him. 

The young man helped his grandmother into the turtleduck boat that awaited her. “Just send up a signal if you need help,” he told her. 

Korra nodded. The boat was set adrift on the quiet pond, real turtleducks skimming about on the silent ripples. She employed what little strength she had left to propel the boat with waterbending, until the slowly gathering fog hid her grandson and the dock from her sight. 

Korra closed her eyes. “‘Sami?” she whispered. 

There was no audible answer, but the Avatar sensed a presence. She smiled wanly.

“There you are. Wouldn’t want you to miss your own party.” 

Korra leaned out the window of the turtleduck boat and scanned the surface of the pond. It seemed like every turtleduck had decided to follow along behind her, and now that the boat had slowly drifted to a stop, they crowded around, their bright little eyes following Korra’s every movement.

“Receive her in honor,” Korra murmured, and she twisted open the lid of the urn, spreading Asami’s ashes out over the pond.

She had barely finished her task when uncontrollable sobs seized her body. She dropped the urn on the seat across from her and buried her head in her arms. 

I miss you so much, Asami. 

Why did you have to go? I know it was your time...but I always thought I would...after everything… 

I can’t hold myself together anymore, with you gone. 

It’s worse than anything. Spirits help me, its worse than being poisoned by Zaheer. I’d do that over a thousand times if it would mean I would have you back. 

I love you still more than anything. 

I love you, Asami. 

 

“Hey, Korra.” 

“‘Sami...You came.”

“Of course. You ready? Everyone’s waiting for you.” 

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
